


"Step Into My Parlor" Said the Spider to the...Pig?

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Am I the first one to write for this ship?, F/M, I guess so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: Widowmaker gets a new assignment from Talon, with an interesting partner.





	"Step Into My Parlor" Said the Spider to the...Pig?

“Mako, you need to listen to me.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Roadhog sat at the edge of the roof, Widowmaker kneeling behind him. The sights and sound of the city still going strong through the night. Her orders from Talon were to work with this “Roadhog”, but she wasn’t told why. She wasn’t supposed to question orders, but she could freely question her new partner.

“Your plan will only get us caught, and there’s no way to know if it’ll get the job done.”

“You think they’ll survive a dumpster from six stories up?” Hog said as he patted the side of the dumpster that was beside him, opposite Widowmaker.

“How did you even get that up here?”

“I’m good with trash.”

Widow shushed him and leaned over the edge of the building. She activated her visor and found their target: a politician who sympathized with the omnics. They exited an office building about a block up the street.

“Ok, here’s the plan…” Widow said. But she turned to see Roadhog already preparing to drop the dumpster onto the sidewalk.

“No!” she shot her grappling hook into the dumpster and tried to pull it away from the edge. “I thought I told you-”

“Nobody tells me what to do!”

“Listen! They are going to get away if you don’t let me take the shot.” She walked in front of the dumpster and began to take aim.

Roadhog sat against the back of the dumpster with an indignant huff. He didn’t expect to push it up against Widowmaker, and he didn’t expect her to fall off the building.

He heard a quick “oop” and felt the dumpster slide backward. Almost on instinct, he leapt towards the ledge and threw his hook down the side of the building to catch Widowmaker. He laid on the roof, looking down over the edge at Widow. She looked back up at him, angry. Fortunate for him, Widow couldn’t see his smugly satisfied grin through his neutral-faced mask.

“Hold on.” He said before slowly winching her back up.

“Wait.” she said. “Hold me right there.” She turned her head slightly, still looking at the target. “I’ll take the shot from here.”

_Without your interference._

She put her gun into the sniper configuration. The target was walking towards her, they would be directly under her.

“Just...a little…”

Just as Widow was about to pull the trigger, she felt something rush down beside her. She looked up and saw Roadhog, who shrugged back at her.

“Je ne peux pas te croire!” She said to herself. She looked down at the sidewalk. She couldn’t see the target, only a red stain seeping from underneath the dumpster. She looked up at Roadhog again. This time, not even his mask could hide his arrogant expression.

There was a panicked crowd below them by the time she was back on the roof. Roadhog made his way towards the fire escape.

“How did you manage to catch me?”

“I’m good with trash.”

Though she’d never admit it, she just barely managed to crack a smile.


End file.
